Klaine Camping
by ILUVKURTHUMMEL
Summary: Klaine go camping and have sex in the tent


Camping :)

Kurt lay with his back on the grass looking up at the sky, a long awaited camping trip with warbles was needed. The group unpacked their sleeping bags and tents and most went for either walks or were tried from spend almost 3 hours getting to the camping ground and setting up, all accept Kurt!

The rules meant that everyone had to have their own tents so to his boredom he had spent the last hours sunbathing listening to the sounds of frustrated teens putting up tents.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Blaine smiled as he tried to block Kurt's sunlight.

"Wow, have you only just put up your tent? Anything can happen then" Kurt smiled back as Blaine sat next to him only to give him a little shove.

"Not everybody knows to put up a tent like someone." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Well now we can actually do something!" Kurt said trying to get up only to be pulled back down by a loving Blaine.

"I thought we were actually doing something…" Blaine smiled then lightly kissed Kurt on the lips.

"We can do that later. Two days of vacation together we should really do something than sunbath!" Kurt this time managed to get up shaking Blaine off him.

"Not actually what I was thinking of sunbathing." A surprised Blaine answered back not realising how Kurt thought path was.

"Really I mean we can do that later after hours… lets go down to the lake I saw Wes go down there a bit ago!"

"Okay but I'm sleeping in your tent then!" Blaine reluctantly said whilst being dragged head first down the path.

Kurt and Blaine walked back to Kurt 4-man tent which was luckily for them Kurt's was quite far away from everyone else's, with a quick pick up of Blaine's sleeping bag the two quickly jumped into Kurt's tent.

Kurt moved as far up as he could and let Blaine roll his out next to his. The two lay side by side feeding the other pieces of chocolate. Blaine rolled himself onto Kurt and laid onto him some deep kisses.

Getting away from Blaine's magical kisses was hard enough and even after to get words out was considered amazing Kurt attempted to speak "Hmm Blaine, huh could you… well… move your leg?" after a couple of kisses Blaine finally answering back "why my love?"

"Because you're crushing my balls!" an almost screaming Kurt announced as he went into another kiss with his superman. Blaine turned and lifted himself up looking down at Kurt who wonders if he had upset him in anyway only to remove his shirt and his leg. Kurt's face lit up at the sight of Blaine's toned body. Blaine lowered himself down to give a kiss and to get off Kurt jacket shirt.

Blaine searched his pocket "man I forgot my condom… I'm sure I had the dam thing" knowing Kurt wouldn't do it without Blaine thought this night would be pointless "I have some lube if that at all helps" with that saying coming out of Kurt mouth Blaine got ready for a time from heaven. I 1 swift movement Blaine had removed both his jeans and boxers. While Kurt had watched hoping for Blaine's underman to pop up and play for a bit. Kurt turned and took of his trousers with that his got kisses from all angles from Blaine. Whilst distracted Blaine with his fingers already lubed up he placed 1 of his fingers into his butt hole followed by another and then another after a few minutes Kurt's whole was wide enough. Blaine turned him around and slipped the edge of his mini man inside him. Kurt lifted his head up in pleasure before they knew it Blaine had got a good rhythm going. Back and forth they went on his little man.

"Hmm, uh uh uh oh oh, harder Blaine Harder."

"No I don't want to hurt you!" Blaine in a failed attempt tried to keep to the same speed but Kurt speeded it up to get the feeling he wanted.

"Uh oh uh uh uh uh oh" Kurt screamed out as the pleasure in his hole moved around his body. At this point a tried Blaine knew he would last much longer.

"Come on uh uh oh uh uh uh uh! OOOHHH" Kurt screamed out as the pleasure of him coming landed on his chest.

"I think you had an accident their sexy!" Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt up to his position on the sleeping bags.

"yeah I think this one can only be done when someone extra special is nearby" he lifted his head up to get a long need kiss off his man.

"maybe we should snuggle up to night and worry about the mess another time."

"Yeah I think we should…"


End file.
